Quake With Fear
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: It was sudden, so sudden, not one expected the quake to hit. {((Another original that no one will read but I like how it came out))}


It was so sudden, nothing had been out of the ordinary, the class was rowdy as usual as the teacher attempted to teach a lesson, though was growing more and more annoyed by the moment.

It was just a normal English class, nothing out of the ordinary.

But it was so sudden, no one suspected it, the class rooms sudden shake, the fear that struck everyone's heart as each student were suddenly out of their chairs and underneath the desks and tables, the teacher following their lead and joining each child under the nearest table.

A shaky voice sounded over the speaks;

"Th-this is a code red, 7.0 Earth Quake everybody stay under cover until it is over."

With a click the speakers where off, the only sound now was the shaking of desks and items falling from the walls, a few sounds of terror escaping people's throats. The shaking lasted what seemed to be minutes—Which in reality could have only been seconds, no one could tell for sure.

When all seemed clear the teacher finally spoke up, making sure each student was okay—All was fine, no one injured in the quake.

Now to follow protocol each one slowly stood up, all looking to each other with terror in their hearts before they were all ready to head out of the classroom and to the nearest safe zone—Though, after a quake, there is also a little more.

No one even thought of the aftershock, each one ducking down as quickly as they stood to keep safe, people holding onto desks and silently whispering to themselves in hopes they'd be alright.

_Crash! Bang!_

The aftershock brought the strain that things needed to tumble down, the teacher's desk falling with force along with various items inside and the chair that was resting up against it from the first shake. There was a strained yell of pain and shock, though it was completely ignored by all once the shaking had stop, every other scared student rushing for the door or being ushered out by the teacher.

"I'm stuck—"

A meek voice sounded from where the desk had fallen, though, again it went almost completely ignored except for a few whispered apologies from the teacher—A new rule being set to where if a student couldn't move, they were stuck inside until help arrived.

Within seconds, he was alone.

Suddenly the pain in his leg was nothing compared to the loneliness that began seeping in, the frightened and injured boy being left behind in an empty classroom after a frightening quake.

How could they do this? Just leave the kid behind, who thought of such a cruel rule? Anything could happen, he was on the second story even—What if things couldn't hold up much longer? What if help never came?

Two by two students filed down the stairs, teachers following in suit behind as they reminded everyone not to push and not to run and that they were all fine and they would head over to the empty fields where it would be clear and safe, each student going to their designated grades and getting their names checked.

It took a few minutes for each class to make it to their designated stations, though teachers wasted no time in calling each name when a new student showed up, making sure all was there and safe.

Dark chocolate hues were watching around in panic—Looking for the one he was waiting for, eyes peeled for the class he knew he'd be coming from.

There it was—he knew the teacher well, he had her himself just at different times—Seniors and Sophomores not having mixed English classes. With quick feet he ran up to the teacher and her class, his voice strained as he called out the familiar name.

"Dallas? Dallas—"

His head turned and his legs shook—Where was he? Why wasn't he answering—

"Mrs.P! Where is he? Where's Dallas?"

Her mouth opened to speak but she didn't want to say it—She didn't want to admit to leaving a student behind, but it was a new policy, she had to.

When no words came from her the brown haired boy wasted no time before he was sprinting across the fields—Ignoring all calls for him to return as he bounded with nothing more but fear driving him forward.

It was ways from the fields to the side of the school the classroom was in—But he didn't care, he kept his feet moving and kept his mind focused on what—No _who _it was he had to go find.

He had to be alright—He had to—

It was quiet—Too quiet…There were no sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs outside, no sounds of voices—not even sounds of birds outside.

It was deserted, completely and utterly deserted.

He had gotten himself to sit up in a position that wasn't straining the leg underneath the desk—The boy trying to push it off himself but not having the strength to move the heavy wooden desk.

He was becoming hopelessly, fear gripping his heart with full force as breathing became quick and raspy—He was panicking, the boy prone to panic attacks and high anxiety as is.

This was his worst nightmare, being stuck alone in such a situation and not knowing how long he'd be there before anyone came to get him. He was feeling dizzy, sick in his stomach, and shaky now—The pain in his leg not helping either, the teen having the fear that it could be broken from the weight of the desk atop.

Tears began to well in his eyes as his body only shook with worse tremors than the quake gave, fingers clutching at his chest as the boy fought for a breath, the sudden nauseating feeling boiling up in his stomach causing him to retch, a hand covering his mouth just in time to only be covered in vomit, tears flowing freely now as he sobbed in silence.

Feet pounded down onto the asphalt as ragged breaths escaped his lips, the H building drawing closer as he passed the open gates, eyes scanning the area for any sign of help—And there was none. With a frustrated growl he started up again, running for the building and making a sharp turn up the stairs—taking it two at a time and almost losing his footing from the speed he ran at.

There it was—There was the classroom, the boy silently praying for the one inside to be alright.

With a shaky hand the door was pulled open, the teen now panting as he tried to draw a breath, head poking into the classroom as he surveyed slowly, though, quickly found the one he was looking for.

"Dallas—"

With his sentence cut off the door behind him was closed, within seconds the elder boy by the younger's side, his hands cupping the injured one's face as eyes seemed to scan over his features for any other damage that could have been caused.

All he saw was a scared, crying boy who rattled with shakes and had hands covered with what seemed to be his own vomit.

"Baby—baby I'm right here, baby look at me, please, you're okay I'm here now I'm not going to leave you."

His voice was quick but it was soft, full of comfort as he tried to get the other to calm down and notice him there.

Teary blue eyes soon shifted up to look at the boy before him, a few blinks here and there as he tried to clear his vision, the weakest of smiles seeming to crawl to his features as he finally registered just who it was.

"Ke-Kevin—"

With a choked sob all he could really do was sit there and stare at him—His hands dirtied and not wanting to soil the other's clothing with them, the desk on his leg also making it harder to even move forward to throw his arms around the boy from the length away he was.

He was shushed quickly, soft whispers sounding in his ears as he was told to keep quiet and calm down, the elder boy standing up and quickly going across the classroom to pick up a fallen box of tissues and bottle of sanitizer that were soon brought over to the other, wrists being picked up as Kevin carefully began to clean his hands and face.

His breathing slowly but surely began to even out as he watched the other in silence, Dallas not being able to work up a sentence and Kevin wanting to focus on cleaning the other up first to at least make him a little more comfortable.

"There…Baby, I'm going to try and lift the desk, okay?"

With a small nod the blond sucked in a breath—He knew Kevin was much stronger than himself, so, hopefully he would be able to move the desk and free his crushed leg.

Standing up yet again the elder positioned himself to where he could get a good grip on the desk, all his strength being used as he slowly but surely lifted it and scooted it away from the other boy—getting it far enough to where he could lower it to the ground and free the other from his spot.

As the desk was lifted the blond winced—The pain now being much more noticed in his leg now that all the pressure was lifted off of it.

"I—I don't think I can walk…"

With a weak, small voice his eyes shifted to the other as tears began to well again, the chocolate eyed boy quickly coming to his side and cupping his cheeks again, eyes sad as he shushed the other and willed him to not cry.

"Hey hey hey—Don't cry, baby I'm here it's okay, I'll wait here with you, someone's going to come soon and get you, okay?"

Choking back another sob he only nodded, the blond biting down onto his lip to get the tears to stop, deep and unsteady breaths being inhaled and exhaled out slowly.

Shifting himself around Kevin got to the other's side, both arms wrapping around his frail body as his nose buried into the blond mess of hair, eyes closing as he began to rock the other.

"I'm here now, you're okay, you're okay…"

Leaning himself into Kevin's chest Dallas' own eyes shut, the boy beginning to feel more and more at ease with every passing second he was in the other's arms.

"Thank you, thank you…"

His tone was soft, but still loud enough for the other to hear, the blond full of gratitude that he could not explain—Kevin had come back for him, he had broken all the rules and came just for him…Just to make sure that he was okay and not alone.


End file.
